princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Franz
Francis Joseph is the future emperor of Austria and son of Empress Sofia. Hopelessly in love with Sissi, when she manages to convince her mother to marry her. He sees in her everything that in his childhood he could not do, like having fun and being free to do what he wants. Season One Duke Max decides to build a new house for the homeless Brauner family, so Sissi rides to the village to ask for help. On the way she spots two boys. The Unexpected Guests. Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children, The Empress and Helena Von Grossberg feel exhausted by the country life Possi’s Little Thief. The Brauner trial is coming. Helena uses every chance to revenge that Prince Franz likes v and not her. Prince Karl witnesses Count Arkas' men threatening The Burgomaster. Helena The Terrible. Sissi, the princes and Duke Max go hunting. Franz tries to confess his feelings to Sissi, but something or someone always interferes. Time To Say Good-bye. Sissi goes secretly to Innsbruck to speak with Franz. They decide to make a trip to the mountains. But are faced with storm and an avalanche. The Innsbruck Kiss. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max. In the meantime Franz is writing a letter. A Letter From Franz. Franz sends the royal escort for Sissi.there's an accident in the mine where Hans Brauner works. Empress Sophie sends Franz there to help out. Missed Reunions. The mine the elevator crashes. First Steps In The Royal Court. Prince Franz & little Jo escape near disaster, and find their way out of the mines. A Gilded Cage. Helene took the mirror that Idda gave to Sissi that had a note in to for her. Now that Fonz is back things start to go right so Sissi. Until everyone from the The Zaniouchka Circus is taken to prison. The Mirror's Secret. Sissi helps out a group of children at the orphanage. Meanwhile Prince Franz is off to help a group of men trapped in the minds. An Eventful Christmas. Prince Franz tries to negotiate peace between Austria and Hungary. The Fortress. Sissi and Franz have a fight and appear to break up. Sissi leaves very angry with Franz and goes back home. They both talk about the fight with their brother/mother and realize how foolish they are being. Franz goes off to find Sissi and they get back together again. Lover’s Tif. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi and Count Arkas to win the 10,000 Florence. Sissi wins in the end, and with the Empress Sophia permission, is allowed to donate all the money to The Orphanage. A Well-Deserved Victory. Sissi and Franz go off to have a secret date at the fair. Meanwhile The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agrees to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress.Prince Franz and Karl retrieve the missing Tiara. Sissi's Sacrifice. Councilor Zottornick exiles Duke Max. Helena Von Grossberg tries to move into Sisis old room, but is stopped by Prince Franz. Hooray Erzsebet. Helena wears all of Sissi's old clothes, while Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Sissi and Tommy Gluk escape on a train, while trying to hide from Prince Franz. Prince Fronz reuses Sissi from Count Arkas and they are in each other's arms once again. The Great Chase. Sissi, Tommy and Prince Franz tour Vienna with Count Arkas. Count Arkes regains his memory and Tommy tells Franz why Sissi has been avoiding him. Confessions in Venice. Prince Franz arrives just in time to save Sissi's friends from Count Arkas. However, Sissi has already left Possi. Good-bye Budapest. After Prince Franz saves Possi. Sissi find herself in Paris, and Helena tries to win over Franz again by dressing up like Sissi. Sissi and the Apaches. Helena still does all she can to get Prince Franz to fall in love with her. The Mysterious Horsewoman. Sissi and Tommy escape on a train, while trying to hide from Prince Franz. Their new friend Emilla helps hide them. Prince Fronz reuses Sissi from Count Arkas and they are in each other's arms once again. Great Chase]. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor and Helena wants in. Ahriman Island. Count Arkas recaptures Duke Max. Everyone onboard becomes shipwrecked when the ship capsizes. Max saves Prince Franz, but Sissi and Tommy are lost at sea. The Shipwreck. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. Councilor Zottornick tells everyone that The Hungarians are responsible for her death. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war.Private Sissi. The Empress lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. As all of Austria wants Sissi at his side. The Three Pigeons. Prince Franz is angry with the horrible wedding plans- Thanks to Helena-who tricked Sissi once more. Be Careful Princess. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Sissi falls ill off her horse. And no one is able to cure her. Councilor Zottornick finds a look alike; Dr. Fritz... And Dr. Fritz elixir saves the day. Dr. Fritz’s Elixer. Zottornick and Count Arkas train Dr. Fritz to be a Prince Franz while the real Prince Franz is kidnapped and impressed. The imposter fake-Prince falls in love with Helena, and so tells Sissi that he no longer wants to marry her. Prince Fritz. Zottornick assumes political control over the emperor. Helena prepares for her wedding, but Dr. Fritz has a change of heart. The Double-Crossed Game. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry, and Dr. Fitz gets his happy ever-after with Helena on a farm. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes Notes * The negotiations between Hungary & Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz in 1867. The Mirror's Secret In Real life * Princess Sisi's relationship with Emperor Franz wasn't as romantic as in the show. While Emperor Franz was passionately in love with her, Sisi never fully felt the same way and was emotionally distant from him. She ended up avoiding him and court life as much as she could. * Helena frequently refers to Sisi as a peasant. In fact, Sisi was the grand-daughter of the King of Bavaria and her mother Ludovika was actually the sister of Archduchess Sophie of Austria (Empress Sophia in the series). Therefore Sisi was the cousin of Franz and of much higher rank than the Viscountess Helena. Historical Notes * Emperor Franz's real name was Emperor Francis Joseph I. * Emperor Franz preferred Princes Sissi to her more quiet older Helene and defied his mother's orders, choosing Elisabeth as his bride. As upon laying eyes on Sisi, Franz Joseph feel madly in love with her and demanded to marry her over Helene. His mother, Archduchess Sophie, had reservations about Elisabeth, as she found her unsuited; they were often at odds, especially in the early years of marriage. * In 1867, with the help if his wife, Emperor Franz signed the Ausgleich, which officially turned Austria into Austria-Hungary. Both countries would have their own governments, with a shared head of state. *Count Gyula Andrassy was the first Prime Minister of Hungary, thanks to Sissi and Franz. * While Emperor Franz was passionately in love with Sisi, she never fully felt the same way and was emotionally distant from him. She ended up avoiding him and court life as much as she could. * Rumored to have had an affair with actress, Frau Roll. References }} Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Royal Category:Royal Family Category:Austria